


Sweet rush

by tetsuskitten



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, M/M, kind of? as fluffy as i can make it while keeping it charater compliant
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 05:02:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15744825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tetsuskitten/pseuds/tetsuskitten
Summary: Yut-Lung is confused about Ash and Eiji's relationship so he goes to Shorter for an explanation and he gets a bit more than he bargained for.





	Sweet rush

Yut-Lung was taken aback by Eiji and Ash’s relationship. Witnessing how they were together confused him because as the member of the family who wasn’t supposed to exist, he was also the most isolated. He didn’t have friends, just his family. And he never had the chance to have any kind of exchange that friends did and wasn’t even quite sure how they went down. When he saw the way Ash and Eiji celebrated, joining their hands together and lacing their fingers, he thought that must be the way everyone did it.

Later on that day, he went up to Shorter and tried it with him. He realized he had nothing to celebrate about, so he brought him a piece of cake his maid made and then held up his hand like Ash had.

Although a bit confused, Shorter slapped his hand on Yut-Lung’s but then the other was lacing their fingers together and Shorter looked at him, eyes blown wide.

“What are you doing?”

“I saw Eiji and Ash do it.”

Shorter let his head drop. “Of course you did.”

“Isn’t this what friends do?” Yut-Lung inquired further.

“This is a bit different from what friends usually do.”

“How so? Aren’t Ash and Eiji friends?”

“Well…they’re special friends, they like each other.”

“Of course, friends like each other.”

“Not- not like that. They like  _ like _ each other.”

Yut-Lung was looking completely lost, eyebrows drawn together.

“What kind of things do they do together then?”

“I…I can’t really explain.”

“Can you show me then?”

“Show you?!”

“Yes.”

“I guess…”

Shorter got up from the chair and placed a hand on Yut-Lung’s jaw.

“Don’t be scared.” He whispered before leaning down and placing a soft kiss on Yut-Lung’s lips.

“Oh. What else?”

“They hold hands.” Shorter told him, pulling their hands up which were still laced together, had been for a while now.

“They stand by each other most of all, they have each other’s backs. It’s more than the physical stuff, which is great don’t get me wrong…But the real stuff is mostly not physical, I don’t have a way to show you. I suppose I can tell you a few stories though.”

And then he told Yut-Lung how Eiji jumped a wall to help save Ash, injuring himself in the process. How when Ash went to prison and asked for Eiji’s help, he didn’t back down even down he was barely able to defend himself. How Eiji went against Ibe and Max to help Ash once again doing what he needed to do.

“All of those things, that’s what people who care for each other do.”

“I see.” Yut-Lung was pensive and quiet. “I’ll think about it. Thank you for telling me.” Yut-Lung said, leaning down like Shorter had done before and pressing their lips together gently, giving Shorter a small smile before walking back inside the house and leaving Shorter absolutely awestruck.

Yut-Lung went back to his room and sat lightly on the bed, reaching his fingers up to his lips. Special friends kissed each other on the mouth, apparently. Yut-Lung had never been kissed on the lips before and he wasn’t expecting it to make his body respond the way it had. Good thing he was a master of disguising what he felt. His tummy flipped when Shorter touched his face, gentle, and the kiss was over soon, leaving him with a new warmth unknown to him.

What truly got him though was what Shorter told him after, about what friends do for each other.  The way friendship means always being ready to help, being ready to sacrifice things for the other, such as one self or one’s health, even so far as going against the responsible adults. Even though Yut-Lung understood this theoretically, the practical aspect of it still went over his head.

In his life, disrespecting his eldest brothers could mean grave consequences. He was loyal to the people who had taught him everything he knew, how to fight, how to survive, how to conceal, how to manipulate. He was thankful for the skills he possessed because he had grown up in a foreign country where no matter what you did you were an outsider and that’s the mark you bore for the rest of your life. The people around him, who he grew up with, were calculating, they didn’t smile much. The only person who ever made him feel some kind of warmth was his mother but she too was taken away from him. Since then he had no choice but to obey his older brothers and he didn’t have a reason not to, not as of yet. Except the way Shorter treated him, like a person. The way he always looked him in the eyes. He enjoyed being in the receiving end of that warmth he barely remembered feeling, it made him feel closer to something which was long lost, the only person who had ever truly loved him.

Although he obeyed his brothers every order, this one he was starting to doubt. Seeing how emotional Shorter had gotten the other day had struck a chord. Shorter was trying to protect his family, the people who loved him, and even though Yut-Lung was a master in being careless towards other people’s emotions, this time he let himself care. He could relate to Shorter more than he cared to admit and he didn’t want Shorter to go through what he had: to be unable to protect the people he loved the most. And all because of the Lee Clan.

Yut-Lung promised himself that he wasn’t doing this for Shorter but rather to stand on his own two feet. He told Shorter his decision, to join them in their mission to take out Papa Dino with the condition that the other’s never find out about his real identity. Meanwhile, Shorter would have to work with him, deceiving his brothers, or else he would put his family in danger and there was nothing Yut-Lung could do about that.

“Why are you doing this?” Shorter asked him, beyond surprised after witnessing who Yut-Lung truly was and how he behaved. This particular decision didn’t seem to match his cunning personality.

“I have my reasons.”

“I’m thankful.”

“You don’t have to be.”

Shorter walked over to Yut-Lung and embraced the other in his arms. “What are you doing?”

“It’s called a hug.” Yut-Lung rolled his eyes, though Shorter couldn’t see it. Then he pulled away. “Just let me know when you decide to cross me. A little heads-up would be great.”

Yut-Lung smiled. “What makes you think I would extend to you such courtesy?” 

“I’ll offer you something you won’t want to deny.” Shorter stated before turning around and leaving without waiting for a come back. Better to leave him high and dry and make him want it more, though what Shorter had to offer, Yut-Lung probably didn’t even know he wanted yet. 


End file.
